


Hugo and Smith

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Hugo Weaving - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Matrix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the right moment it felt less like acting,<br/>and more like reliving an experience he had had a thousand times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugo and Smith

**Author's Note:**

> I know this most likely never happened, but you can dream right?  
> What a nice dream it was.

Hugo didn't know what it was like for Keanu and Neo,but for he and Smith at the right moment it felt less like acting, and more like reliving an experience he had had a thousand times. That was how comfortable he was as Smith, he knew what and who the Agent wanted. At the right scene, he could feel what Smith felt, what he wanted and why he wanted it. 

Most of the time it was clear, Smith wanted Neo, to stop fighting for one second and run his hands through the messy black hair. To be able to touch Neo without fighting or hurting him, in Hugo's mind Smith never had wanted to hurt Neo. During those scenes Smith would mentally apologize to Neo, wishing he could stop obeying orders. 

Hugo didn't know what it meant that he seemed to share Smiths' feelings for Neo, with his own for Keanu. When they were on set, it felt like it was just the two of them, alone. Not Hugo and Keanu, they were Smith and Neo, doing things they didn't want to, because they had to. He was walking down the hallway, pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of the pretty boy running a hand through his hair. 

Keanu/Neo (Why had he just thought of Neo), looked confused for a moment, before looking up, startled like a deer in headlights. For a moment he stopped as everything else seemed to, lost in Keanu's eyes, like Smith got lost in Neo's, no way out until those big, pretty eyes were else where.

"Keanu, you looked confused. Is something wrong?"

"Its not me that's confused, Hugo. It's Neo that's confused."

"Keanu, what would Neo have to worry about?"

"He has alot to worry about actually."

A change in him, more weary and Smith thought _'Neo'_. Hugo found himself channeling Smith, "You know that you do not have anything to worry about. I am going to miss you." 

Hugo didn't know why he said that, the only thing that could explain everything was some sort of reincarnation. That he and Keanu actually had been Smith and Neo, Keanu would know about it; but that would mean telling him, he didn't know how Keanu felt about him. He didn't know how Neo felt about Smith, it wasn't worth the risk, better to just leave it alone. 

Neo was looking at him. Smith did not want to leave Neo alone, not after everything that had happened to them. Not after what they had gone through to be together before, when they were just themselves. Just he and Neo, this was the only way they could be together now. Would they ever be together again? , he wished as he should not have been able to.

"I'm going to miss you too. You know that. ", the reply accompanied by a bitter smile. 

They wanted to be with him, they did not want to miss him, but they had to, though they did not want to.


End file.
